


Tennis-Ball Golf

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Based off a clip from 'Scrubs', Crack, Dick Jokes, Friendship, Funny, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Tennis-Ball Golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that one of us got married, Sebastian and I said that we would play one last round of tennis-ball golf in the parking lot of the hospital as single friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis-Ball Golf

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a clip from 'Scrubs' on YouTube today, and for some reason my mind went straight to the idea of Claude and Sebastian as JD and Turk.
> 
> I am so sorry.

The day that one of us got married, Sebastian and I said that we would play one last round of tennis-ball golf in the parking lot of the hospital as single friends.

I swung the club up and slammed it into the back of the yellow-green ball balanced on top of the paper coffee cup, sending it hurtling across the asphalt and out of sight into a far-off bush. ‘OH! Look out, Tiger Woods!’

‘That’ll play,’ Sebastian replied. He was stood a few feet behind me, holding the golfing bag in front of his body to hide a vital part of his anatomy from being on show.

I probably should have mentioned. The guy getting married had to caddy for the other guy.

Naked.

Sebastian was getting more than a few looks from the hospital staff and patients on their way in and out of the entrance, and one of them crossed in front of our path in a wheelchair. At some point in staring confusedly at Sebastian, the old man got entirely distracted by the bizarre sight, forgot to turn, and slammed one propped-up broken leg right into the back of someone’s car with a loud yelp of pain.

Both Sebastian and I winced. ‘OHHH…OUCH.’

Despite the groaning man to our side, I shook my head and shoved the club back into the bag, and Sebastian picked it up and slung it over one shoulder while ignoring the bewildered and appreciative looks he was getting from those around him. I’ll admit it; my friend has a great body and I’d probably stare if I didn’t know what we were doing. Bet those ladies would be disappointed to find out he’s getting married today. I sighed at him. ‘I can’t believe you’re getting married.’

‘Me neither, buddy,’ he imitated my motion and shook his head, then we both began walking to my car to dump the clubs (and for him to put on some clothing before he was jumped by someone).

We’d only taken a few steps in that direction when something nagged at me, and I realised that something was missing. ‘Wait, where’s the fuzzy cover for my one-wood?’

He gestured downwards with one hand and shot me a half-grin. ‘It’s on my nine-wood.’

I blinked down as we walked and sure enough, the fluffy club cover was there, preserving a tiny percentage of his modesty. My mouth dropped. I was never going to be able to use that cover again. ‘Oh come on, Sebastian! My mum made that!’ I shook my head again, tearing my eyes from the horrifying sight, and slung one arm around his shoulder. ‘Still, I’m happy for you and Ciel.’

Sebastian returned the favour, grinning, and patted me on the back with one hand. His eyes went a little distant, but with a happy glint as he thought forward to the day ahead. ’Yeah, me too, Claude.’

It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> If any other clips like this come to mind, there could be more where this came from.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and please don't kill me!


End file.
